Carlisle: Before, During and After
by The Perfectly Imperfect One
Summary: This story is about how carlisle way turned into a vampire and what happened before and after. i am using all the details stephanie meyer gave in the book and adding some of my own ! I really hope that you like it! *Abandoned* My appoligises!
1. Carlisle

Carlisle: Before, during and after

It wasn't always like this, screaming and crying and hiding. Our little seventeenth century village used to be an almost happy place. That was up until the burnings. My father as the pastor of the Anglican church normally headed these excursions. The very sad thing is that normally these people weren't witches or werewolves or even vampires. They were just people who were...unique.

_Carlisle, stop feeling bad about things that you definately can not change. _I told myself as I sat up blearily in bed.

I looked around my one-room cabin that was situated right beside the church that my father decided to live in. I thank the Lord every day that he decided to let me have my own house. I stood up and got dressed, ready for another hard days work in the fields. I work for the neighbouring wheat farmer since he is a widowed man with a daughter, Amelia,with no sons to help him out with thew crop. In return i get a two pence that i save. right now i have about thirty pounds saved up. I have almost enough to buy a little larger cabin so that I could ask Amelia to marry me.

I set off down the dirty road to the old farm and set to work. It was spring so I was ploughing the ground to make it a little softer so that, after a couple of days, the frost would no longer freeze the ground and we would be able to start planting the wheat. At about half past eleven I heard the whistle that meant lunch was ready and set off down the field to the farmhouse to eat the usual soup with him while Amelia waits until I am gone but when i entered i was surprised to see that she was sitting there with her father, a blush creeping up her cheeks. _She's only seven years younger than me, surely that's okay._

" Goodmorning , goodmorning miss Amelia." She nodded and giggled softly blushing an even darker shade of crimson. I took some satisfaction from the thought that she liked me enough to care and that I could make her blush.

"Amelia, don't just sit there say hello! and Carlisle, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times to call me William. It's the least i can do for all the help you give me."Cajoled .

It was my turn to blush. I don't even know why i did. I think just the thought that i was actually sharing lunch with the woman I fancied was engough for me.

"Hello Carlisle."Amelia muttered, turning, if its even possible, an almost beet red.

My soup finished and we were no longer conversing i had no excuse to stay in the house with Amelia so i left the house with a curt 'thank you' and went back to the field. Halfway through the row i saw that Bonnie, my twenty-three year old sister approaching on the arm of yet another snobby rich ass. _If he makes even one rude comment about her that she doesn't yet understand i'm going to kick his fat ass!_ I thought angrily. _How many men does she have to go through to know that not all of them are good and right now all most of them want and like is her body?_

"Oi! Carlisle! When do you get off?" She shouted

"Eight thirty! I'll meet you at home!"

"No! Pa is having another _excursion_ if you know what i mean so it would be safer for you to meet me at Arran's okay? I'll see you there!"

And she left without giving me time to reply. I hated pa's excursions. He hunted witches and werewolves and vampires and never found them. He always ended up burning some innocent people so that the town wouldn't lose faith in him. But he was getting old. Soon he would need someone to 'lead the path to purity' as father put it. I just hope that he decides that i'm not good enough and puts someone else upfor the job.

Walking back into the Hollingberry barn i heard a faint crying noise coming from the loft at the top. I climbed up to see Amelia sprawled out on top with a small kitten clutched to her chest. I felt a squeeze in my chest and I mustered up my courage.

"Amelia? Amelia honny what's wrong?" I whispered.

"I-It's m-m-mister sn-snow-wy p-p-p-pants! I th-think he's d-dead!" She wimpered. " L-look!"

I took him into my arms and pressed his tiny body against my ear to listen to his heart. I heard very faint _thumps_ and smiled. I handed her back.

"Never had a kitten before have you hun?"I asked amused.

"N-no why?" She stuttered.

I grinned mischeviously,"Mister Snowy pants is just asleep."

"Oh thank you!" She sqealed throwing her arms tighyly around me. It felt really, and i mean **REALLY** nice.

And i left the barn for my house feeling fantastic._ I took the next step, hugging her. Even though she did hug me but i think she likes me! She likes me oh ya she likes me! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
YEAHHH BABY YEAH! _

I know this was kind of short but the next one will be much longer ;) please tell me what you think! Reviews are amazing! and i will accept critisism!


	2. In charge

When I arrived back home I saw the lights on and that could only mean one thing. Father is there. _Shit shit shit that is definitely not good. Not good at all. _I thought hoping to be able to hide from him.

__

Maybe if I wait here long enough then he'll leave! **Ya that's a wishful thought!** You're

Right. **I know I'm right I'm you!**

So, I decided to slowly and I really do mean **slowly** , walk down to my tiny cabin, dreading what I thought might happen. I opened the creaky door and looked around and saw pa sitting on Mum's old rocker.

"Are you not going to say hullo to your father son? I thought I realised you better than this!" He exclaimed.

I scowled at the jab at my politeness. " Hello Father! What brings you here?" I said in mock politeness.

"Bisness my dear boy bisness! I do regret saying that I am no longer fit enough to run 'round and catch all the here monsters! So, I would like you to do it!"

"What if I don't-"

" I know how great an honour this is and that you will take this very seriously so I think it would be spectacular if you were to go tonight for your first hunt! I think there is a family of vampires living among us but I will not tell you who! I mustn't spoil it for you! I'll just say that they are not people with whom you are close with! It's not the Hollingberry's I'll tell you that! I know you fancy that girl of his! Well goodbye and good luck dear boy!" he rambled .

I sighed and nodded, accepting the inevitable. _Maybe, if I say that there are no more left then the village will stop burning people and we will live happily again! _I thought to myself happily thinking of how many innocent lives I could save. The thought made me happy and as I got all of my torches and knives and assorted weapons I hummed a merry tune to myself.

When they were ready I got up and set off to the church to meet the rest of the men that I would be leading in the expedition. There were four men. Thickset, angry waving his head about, lanky with his pointed nose stuck high in the air, young Domville, scared and seemingly new at this too. Finally there was , fathers best friend and somewhat dim-witted accomplice. Now I'm guessing he was to be my second.

" All right there men!" I hollered.

"Jolly good!" Shot Domville.

The rest merely nodded or grunted their salutations. I stopped walking and stood there fidgeting for a minute or two before I decided to ask what normally happens next.

"So…umm… what do we do now?" I queried.

" Go catch some monsters of course!" Mr. Garrott answered.

And so we set off down the street. We were turning the corner when I saw something, or someone emerging from the sewers. I pulled them back and I peered through the heges of the persons lawn and observed the man going out. He had oddly red eyes and his canines were extremely long. _My God man! It's a vampire idiot! And a real one too! Make a plan and go after it! _But, as I watched three more emerged.

"Come, we need to get reinforcements! Hurry! I'll stay here and make sure they don't leave!" I whispered.

The men left not looking so tough now that they knew that there were vampires that needed to be killed. After a couple minutes they returned with at least a dozen men of different sizes and ages. All were carrying some form of pointy object.

"Okay so here's how we're going to do it you, you , you and you go after that one," I pointed," you, you you you and you go and get that one, you you you and you get that one and the rest get that one with me. Oh and make sure to be quiet before you attack. Okay BREAK!" I whispered.

So my group consisted of the original party of monster hunters and we went for the first vampire that emerged. Before we had even got within spitting distance he turned and he did not seem one bit happy about seeing us. Before I even knew what had happened he pounced and landed on poor, unfortunate , ripping and clawing and sucking once Burnsell was dead. I felt the urge to puke at that moment but stopped myself. The screams and cries of agony that filled the air were terrifying and all I could think of was to hurt these beings that were causing so much havoc among the lives of my people. Before I knew what was happening I let out a battle cry and dove at the leach with my pitchfork. He turned and swiped it away, snapping it as though it were a twig, leaving me defenceless it dove and bit me and all I knew was searing pain. I felt it being pulled away and then I heard morer screams, closer screams and I could only assume what had just happened.

I dragged myself away to an abandoned barn buring myself in rotten potatoes trying to muffle the sounds of my pain. White hot pain spreading through my system, and then an approaching black closer and closer. Then it just swallowed me up.

I hope you liked that! Reviews are AWESOME! And thanks for the last ones I appreaciate it!


	3. Vampire

When i woke up it was as if the world had gotten more detailed and sharper or as if-no it couldn't be- My eyes had gotten better. I could also feel so much more and hear so much better. There was also a burning in my throat. I was so **thirsty**.

I ran to the stream down by my cabin and I arrived there within seconds. I drank and drank but it didn't help at all. Finally i realized what i must be. _No! I am not..._vermin_. I just simply have a cold and i just need some medicine and i'm just_

**_Confused? Delirious? In denial? You're a vampire bud. Accept it and move on._**

_I can't be..but who knows better than i?_I laughed bitterley. I've become a monster, an outcast. A being that needs to feast on otheres less powerful than it to survive. I'm evil. And with that i set off. For where i'm not sure. All i know is that i need to get away from here, from Amelia. If not then she wont be safe and I don't know what i would do to myself if that happened.

_I shouldn't even be alive._ With that thought came an idea. I could throw myself off a high tree! Then the world would have one less parasite around! With that i sprinted off into the forest.

When i found a fairly tall tree i climbed to the top and threw myself off it, landing on my back, without a scratch. For days i continued looking for tall trees to throw myself off of and again, nothing happened. I trierd cutting off limbs but it was as if they had minds of their own, flying back and re-attaching themselves to my body. I tried to drown myself and just found that i didn't have to breath anymore. The only thing that got any worse was the thirst in the backof my throat. It grew steadily more worse until one day a herd of deer passed and before i realized what had happened i was draining one of its vital red, stick fluids.

At that i realized that i didn't need to drink from humans. I could live off of animals! That means then that i could probablyt learn to control my thirst and live alongside people. My heart soared at the thought of being able to be with Amelia again. _But what if you hurt her? What if her death became one of many on your concience?_ I decided that i should probably go live in another country and i thought of France. _I could swim to France! I mean its not as if i have to breath! It'll be a sinch!_

And so i swim took about a day and even though the water was cold i didn't seem to mind it. Another vampire perk i guess! At the other side there were some honeymoners and some childern playing at the beach and i tried to ignore the suculent red fluids running through thier viens. The back of my throat burned more than ever passing by them and the more people i passed the more it burned.

I stayed in an old abandoned farm in an out of the way town wondering how i was supposed to stay here all of my life eating deer and pondering things, never having any company.A year passed before i realized what i wanted to do._ I want to help people , save lives especially to make up for the lives that my kind has taken. It would be something to be proud of and it sure beats sitting in this rundown shack for the rest of my life. In the hospital it'll sure exercise my control so maybe i should do something else beforehand like ...ummmmmm...MUSIC! I'll go into music first so that i can exercise my control and perfect it so that i can perform surgery and take blood with less effor than humans. Oh this will really turn my life around! This is what will keep me from going into an endless depresssion. But where to got? I don't know where would be best for medical school but maybe Italy would be good for Music and the arts. So i guess thats where I'll go. I just need to pack. _I snorted. What could i possibly have to pack?

So without further ado_*mental snort* I said 'ado'._I set off to Italy.

Remember: Reviews are AMAZING! i would REALLY like to know how you like it so far!


	4. Journey

Walking to the train station took about three hours, and thats pretty long considering i'm a tireless leach. By the time i got to the train station it was almost light out again and that wasn't good. See, at first i dfigured it was like those legends, vampires couldn't go out in the sunlight or they burn. Really it was more like vampires can't go in the sunlight unless they want to look like diamonds surrounded by thousands of oil lamps.

So, as the sun started to rise i ran to the station and bought a ticket to Italy.

" I'm sorry sir. You're going to have to wait for a few more hours before you can board your train." The blonde licked her lips. "But i sure wouldn't mind you hanging around to pass the time." she winked.

" I'm okay thanks. Here, is there one earlier tommorrow?" _Fuck i just want to bite your succulent neck and suck out all the gooey red liquid. I need to go before i loose control._ The back of my throat was burning so bad it felt like it was on fire.

" No hun sorry but if you need somewhere to stay the night..." she bit her tongue and it was just a little too hard. "Shit! that hurt!" the red liquid started to oose.

I smelled it and i marked her as my prey. My blood was rushing in my ears and her blood was all i could think about. I tensed myt muscles and was about to pounce when i saw her face. Her eyes were wide and i saw my reflection in the mirror. My eyes had gone red and my fangs had come out. They retracted and i felt horrid. _What have i become? Is anyone safe anymore?_

" I... I must go i'm sorry." I stuttered.

" I turned around and ran. Like, flat out vampire sprint. I heard a faint gasp that meant that it must've seemed to them that one second i was there and one i wasnt. I didnt know where i was going. All i knew was that i had to get away from here. Away from the monster i had become. When i stopped to hunt i saw a sign saying "Volterra" and was curious so i went.

When i reached the village i saw and immense building and was quite curious._ There were never buildings like this in my village._ Before i had even gotten up all the steps i sensed something, or someone.

The doors opened and a man stepped out.

"Aro. that is my name, now what is yours son?" He asked

I shivered, "Carlisle, Aro and are you a... umm... well are you like me?" I stuttered.

" Yes" he smiled, "I am like you Carlisle. Why don't you come in? Have a snack." he fllashed his fangs " It's almost lunch time anyways."

" Oh. Okay. As long as it's not humans. Deer. Bear. Goat. Those are all good."

" I beg your pardon? Did you say 'not humans'? Are you trying to say that you are a-correct me if i'm wrong- vegetarian vampire?"

" No thats about sums it up."

" Proposterous. Completely and totally insane. Oh well. We'll just change your mind in due time." He gestured into the hall. " Follow me. Now, what did you come to Italy for?"

" Well i wanted to study music but isn't italy a long way from here?"

" You are in Italy Carlisle. Where did you think we were?"

" Somewhere in France.."

" Well anyways what instrument would you like to learn?"

" Umm well i like the organ. That was always pretty during the church services, you know before i was changed."

" How exactly were you changed?" He gestured to a seat that was in a small parlor.

I told him the whole story, getting a little stuttery when i said _her_ name. Just as i finished a girl came in.

" Ah! Jenine so good to see you!" Aro exclaimed. She simply nodded in return.

" Caius is looking for you Master there is someone to attend to." The girl was beautiful in a different, dangerous way. Her long brown hair waving as she walked.

" Of course of course. Maybe Carlisle would like to come too?" Aro inquired.

"Ya i guess i could. I mean i wouldn't want to impose. but ya that would be cool Aro." I answered.

" Ignorance! Imbecile! Do you know who you are talking to!" Jenine yelled. " This is one of the three high vampires of the world!"

" What? Wait how come you didn't tell me that Aro?" I was shocked. Normally people would boast and use the power for thier own gain.

" It wasn't important at the moment and you never asked anyways." He said

_Well, nice to know that i am the only one that doesn't know what's going on._

With that we got up and I was led by Aro and Jenine through an unfamiliar hallway, somehow sensing that we were going deeper and deeper into the building. We went down and made too many turns to keep track of so i gave up and just followed, knowing that i probably would'nt have to escape these people.

When we entered a large room i noticed three high-backed chairs, the two on either side holding a blonde and dark haired man. The middle seat was then filled with Aro. He gestured to his left, to the blonde"Caius" and " Marcus" to the dark haired man. On the floor held by a thickset burly man was a red haired vampire who was struggling and not very happy at all.

" So, Aro, you were not here when Tame was brought in by Demetri here. He was caught after being sighted by humans. Do you know what happens to vampires when they let slip our secret, son?" Caius asked.

" Umm no sir i don't sir." I said

Caius nodded to Demetri and Demetri snapped Tame's neck and then demetri and Janine proceded to rip him apart limb from limb and burn him. _I think that maybe i was wrong about these people when i thought that they would be civilized..._

" Now i do believe lunch is much overdue. Don't you Marcus? Caius? Jenine, will you go out and get today's batch? Get another one for young Carlisle here too" He smiled.

Jenine just nodded. She swayed out of the room and the last bit of her i saw was her long brown hair as it swept out of the room. I turned to Aro and looked at him for a couple of seconds. _I hope that Jenine knew to bring a deer or something because if not i will starve, i will not kill a human so that i, an unatural immortal, can live._

Jenine swept in followed by six humans and i knew that i wasn't going to get a deer. She shut and locked the door, licking her lips and smiled. " Dinner is served. " She pounced.

The screams i heard then i knew were going to haunt me for a long time to come. The burning in my throat was immense and i almost lost control. But then i thought of _her_ Amelia. _No. I can't. I won't. I'm doing this for her. For them all._

When they were done and the one that Jenine had brought for me was drained thier eyes were scary red and i was no longer comfterble. My throat was still burning but i ignored it.

" How can you drain people's lives. How can you live with yourselves taking these lives?" I was disgusted.

" Impertinant! They are no more than parasites! We let them live!" Marcus spoke.

" I think it best if i go and hunt now. If any of you would like to accompany me and try out my 'vegetarian' ways then come along." I said. "Oh and if any of you would be so kind as to show me out that would be amazing."

"I will" Jenine replied automatically.

" Okay but i expect you two back by tomorrow." Aro winked " Don't have too much fun you two! Bye!"

And we set off.

Guess what? REVIEWS ARE STILL GREAT! Thnxxxx!3 3


	5. Jenine

" No matter what impression Aro just gave you this we are definately not courting. This is an excursion between aquaintances." Jenine explained.

I snorted, " That's not the impression i got when you almost wet your pants trying to say 'I will' first."

" I just didn't want you to feel like shit 'cause no one was eager to go."

" Well then thanks but you really don't need to come then if you don't want to. I don't need to be babysat if that's why you're here."

" Well i actually wanted to try some bear... if that's all right with you." she probably would have been blushing if she wasn't a vampire right then.

_Fuck that is so damn cute. **What? Carlisle are you already getting over Amelia so quickly?** Well it _has_ been a year...** But didn't you love her? **Well i have no chance with her now and things change.**Fine. Be th-** _I cut myself off, not wanting to hear this from myself. I mean its not as if we had even courted. _It would be nice to court Jenine.._

_"_Um... so do you know where it would be best to hunt bears?" I looked into her blood red eyes and for once was not completely disgusted by what i saw. Her hair was billowing slightly in the wind and the moon made her look even more beautiful then i had noticed before. Her body swaying. I just couldn't help looking... "Carlisle?"

My attention snapped back to her and the question she had asked me. " Oh, well of course where there are no humans so deep in the forest. Normally i hunt a little longer than the time Aro gave us so i think it best if we only get one bear and share it. Is that okay with you?"

" Yeah of course yeah. They have more blood than humans so of course its okay!" she exclaimed.

" Well lets go then. Follow me! If you can keep up." I grinned and set off at a sprint.

When we got to the edge of the forest I let down my guard but only a little. I sniffed the air and i caught a tiny whiff of some sort of deer like animal. And that could only mean that a bear is somewhere nearby. I turned towards where the smell had come from and ran another mile or so before stopping and sniffing again. This time i caught something that was defineately a bear. I turned to Jenine.

" I can smell it now. When you see it run up and rip its apendiges off. I know it's gruesome but its the only way to subdue it so that we can drink. It's that way" I gestured in a east ward direction, " and leave some for me." I winked.

" Okay. Same goes for you." she grinned and set off.

" Hay! no fair! " I yelled.

I guess she didn't hear me because she didn't answer. I just took off in a slightly different direction, hoping to catch the bear as it tried to escape. After running for about a minute i saw it. It was huge! I ran and ripped off its legs and arms in turn, drinking the beautiful red liquid as it flowed from the holes in its body. I was joined shortly by Jenine who dove in.

When the bear was completely drained i dug a hole and buried it quickly. I looked at the sky. It was turning purpleish. _We better go._ I turned to Jenine. Her face was contorted into a look of disgust.

" How can you live on this shit!" She hissed. I shivered.

" Don't you listen? I. Dont. Like. Killing. Humans. We better get back anyways Jenine. You don`t have to eat this type of blood if you don`t want to though."

I turned to go,"Are you coming then?"

"Yes i will." Her face completely changed. She fainted.

_what the fuck? Vampires don`t faint!** Aparently they do!**_ I ran to her.

"Jenine! JENINE!"I cried in earnest.

She gasped. "Wha... what happened? Oh my goodness, I... i think i was... being possessed by the thing that helps me levitate objects with my mind."

"What? Are you Okay? Levitate objects with your mind?" I asked

"Ya. That`s why I was recruited by the Volturi. I have a special power that they wanted so i joined. I get possessed sometimes but Aro normally helps me through it. Normally i get signs. I guess i was kind of ignoring them this time beacause of the hunt. And by the way the bear was good. That bitch-We think its a girl- just isn`t very nice. I was fun hunting with you though and i am fine really. We should probably get back now."

"Of course. Of course. Yes. We should go." _I hate to admit it but i think i am a little more shaken up by that then she is. Maybe i do have some feelings for this girl. I mean i did just meet her but after what just happened and after this time we have spent i think i am starting to like...love...her._ I continued to ponder this the whole time we ran back to the Volturi.

A week after arriving Aro started teaching me the piano. I learned fairly quickly, even for a vampire too. Every couple of days i would go out for the day to hunt alone while the rest of the Volturi feasted on human blood. I learnde alot of songs and after awhile started really composing more than i played other peoples music. More often than not i would be called into see Caius, Marcus and Aro and most of the time would play the new piece that i had just finished writing.

Every so often I would go hunting and Jenine would come. Sometimes i would be writing a piece and she would come and sit with me or hum while i write.

I was playing some notes on the piano, writing them down, then repeating them in my head. E flat C flat C sharp D sharp... the door opened and i jumped slightly. I turned to see once again, the beautiful girl who has stolen my heart standing there waiting for me.

I smiled, "Hello Jenni!" i called.

She returned to energetic welcome with a nod. _Something's wrong. She's not acting normal..._ "I have a mission for you to accompany me on."

Please oh please oh PLEASE! review... i don't know if you guys hate it or like it or love it so even if you dont have an account please review. Even just once.


	6. The mission

**So ummmm this chapter is gonna be kinda graphic so ummm if you don't like to hear about blood or umm dead stuff then i would skip this one. I'll put a summary the bottom in bold for you =)**

Recap :

I was playing some notes on the piano, writing them down, then repeating them in my head. E flat C flat C sharp D sharp... the door opened and i jumped slightly. I turned to see once again, the beautiful girl who has stolen my heart standing there waiting for me.

I smiled, "Hello Jenni!" i called.

She returned to energetic welcome with a nod. _Something's wrong. She's not acting normal..._ "I have a mission for you to accompany me on."

Chapter 6:

I did a double take. _What? Did i just hear her right? I mean i know that i'm kind of an honorary member of the volturi 'cuz of my music but this? It must not be that dangerous or important if they trustme with this. I have only been here for about three months._

" I... ummm... ah...i...err... ummm...i ya. Yes i would." I stuttered. _Nice going slick. Not only does she probably think your a retard she probably also thinks you are brain dead!_ I groaned inwardly.

" Lets go then." She turned to go. "Unless of course you are too scared to go?" She teased a smile playing on her delicious lips.

_There's the Jenni i know and most definately love!_

"You wish!" I jeered playfully.

" LIke hell! Now come on! We musn't be late now or we might just end up like our prisoner to be!" She turned and ran.

I caught up with her, easily keeping pace with her. I turned to her and smiled, wishing that she felt the same way about me as i did her.

" So... what exactly are we doing today then?"

"We are going to see the vampire massacre that just happened in a small brittish town. More of a little village really. There are a few survivors that must be killed and the vampires must also be killed for the law they broke. They should not have shown themselves openly to humans." She answered.

My mind stopped. _No, it can't be...** But what other small brittish town that isn't really a town do you know about?** There could be others...** but the chances are very low...**_ Jenine's voice brought me back to the present.

" Carlisle, we are going to swim the Channel now... i just wanted you to know... sometimes when our kind isn't paying attention and we go under water we forget that we don't have to breathe and we panic... things don't normally end up well... anyways, just wanted you to know."

" Oh um thanks Jenni... thanks..."

_Fuck! Fucking fucking fuck! It is it is it is it is! It's my old village. Of course it _Had_ to be my old village. Amelia is going to be dead today, if she isn't already. For some reason i hope that she is already dead. Then, at least i wont have to do it. _I became coherent again just as we were reaching the edge of the forest where i had once seeked refuge from the people that i didn't want to harm. Now that i was coming back here _to_ harm them it didn't seem very productive.

As we entered the village all was silent. The streets were full of blood and every so often you would see a limb lying limp and bloodless. Or even a body, ripped apart, still bloddless but too messed up and ruined to tell who it had been. I knew all the people in this village, i still remember them all am whenever i see something move or hear little rustles in the bushes i dread seeing the face of someone i had liked or loved.

_Pa. Bonnie. Amelia. William._ The list goes on and on. I searched with Jenni, letting her do the talking and basically most of the work. I felt a sharp pang whenever i saw blood spattering a broken house.

Suddenly, i heard soft pads of feet. Feet that could only be a vampires. I turned to face them just before they turned the corner. There were only two of them. The first had long red hair and she was clutching the other, who had brown hair and was very muscular. They grinned when they saw us.

" Come to help us round up the remaining vermen have you? I'm Mercury, this is my brother, Emereth." She purred.

Jenine cackled.. it was sort of scary really. " Like hell bitch. We're here to kill you! You have shown yourselves to humans and for that you must die."

Their eyes widened. " Shit! The volturi! You said they weren't going to get here before sunrise Em! You bastard! Now you cost the both of us our lives!" Mercury yelled.

Jenine turned to me and wispered, " Go Carlisle. You get Mercury and i'll get Emereth." Before i could protest she added "Emereth has the same powers as me but less. He could kill you before you could say Goodbye. Now do as i say!"

I jumped, grabbing Mercury's arms. I ripped them both off and then going to her head. She struggled to bite me, to do anything but to no avail. I ripped her head off her body and proceded to rip up her body. Jenine had started a fire, so i threw the bits and pieces of Mercury in and watched them burn. Once they were completelydone burning i went to go and help Jenine with Emereth. She was having a little bit more of a hard time then i did. She had one of his arms off and was struggling to stop it from re-attaching itself to Emereth. I grabbed the arm and threw it in the fire and continued to do that each time that Jenni managed to rip them off screams were terrible.

By the time we were done it was alost sunrise. I started to search for the humans again when Jenni shook her head. She slipped abit. Vampires may not be able to get tired physically but they can very much get tired mentally.

" Jenni are you alright?" I asked.

" Yes, i'm just tired. We should get into a house quickly, the authoritoes from another town nearby must have heard them and may be on the way. We wouldn't want to have to kill more people than nessecary."

" Right. Well lets go. I know the perfect place."

**Ummmm.. so ya. For the people that don't like fairly graphic things this is not nearly as graphic as the next chater's going to be. There will be summaries at the bottom in bold until the bloody stuff ends.**

**Basically Carlisle and Jenine were sent to find some vampires that were massacring a little town in england which happened to be Carlisle's old village. They found the vamp's, killed them and now Jenine is very drained and they are going to find a place to stay.**

**Again reviews are amazing so... ummm plz review... Ya... 3 Kirsten**


End file.
